Like, Get in the Shower, Anastasia
by autobotjolt101
Summary: A night at the bar with your best friend is sure to not please your man. No sex, just humor.


A/N: Alright, guys, this is a little thing that my friends and I made up in chemistry (ironic right?). Anyway, unfortunately, the "like, oh my gosh," came from a stereotype of certain people I don't really like. *looks down in shame before perking back up* But, you get to read this wonderful story! No sex, just a bad word at the end. I also know that the characteristics that I portrayed Ana and Christian to have aren't their true characteristics. Just some fun though.

P.S.- I hope you enjoy the story. Please read, enjoy, and comment what you think. Also, I do not own these two amazing characters.

* * *

The night was cold, little splashes of rain splashing on the ground. Rain clouds peppered the sky, covering layers upon layers, hiding the night-time stars. The red tail lights of each car blurred in eyesight. Each swerve left a watery, blurry, red trail. It drew out a sloppy, drunken giggle.

Concerned eyes shot up to look at the young woman sitting in the backseat. As trained, his emotions were in check, though Sawyer knew Mr. Grey would _not_ be pleased.

"Perhaps a night out with Miss Kavanagh wasn't the wisest idea, Miss Steele." Sawyer murmured under his breath.

* * *

The way up to Escala was quiet and anxious. Sawyer stood dutifully by the entrance of the elevator. He listened intently to Ana, to her quick giggles and clumsy, drunken missteps. This was going to be a long night, and he'd have his ear chewed out for it.

When the elevator doors opened, there was little light weaving into the main room from the bedroom. There was no music, no late night piano playing, and no humor. In the middle of the room, spotlighted by the elevator lights, Mr. Grey stood. His weight was settled onto his right leg, blue and grey plaid pajama pants were tied on his waist. They were hanging off his hips in the way to which Ana liked. His happy trail was shadowed by the dark contours and angles from the little amount of light. Traveling upwards, no shirt was adorning his chest. His toned arms were crossed tightly across his chest; chest hair peeking out slightly. His shoulders were tense and held back. Then, traveling up once more, anger crossed his face.

His mouth was rigid with a jaw line that could cut glass. His grey eyes were steely and cold, there was no mirth to be seen in the hurricane of agitation. His copper hair had been raked through by rigid hands, in disarray and ruffled in all different directions.

Ana walked out, holding high until she tripped. Falling to the floor at Christian's feet, a small giggle escaped. Christian was not amused.

"Where. Were. You?" Christian gritted out through clenched teeth.

Ana giggled again, shuffling to her feet. Sighing in frustration, Christian grabbed the girl's upper arm and hauled Ana to her feet.

"Thanks, and I was, like, out with Kate."

Christian raised an eyebrow; his eyes still a stormy grey. "I see that." He growled. Christian pinched the bridge of his nose with his spare hand.

"Come," still gripping Ana by her arm, Christian dragged her back to the bedroom. However, Mr. Grey didn't leave without a departing, authority-given glare towards Sawyer. "We'll discuss this later."

"…Yes, Sir," Sawyer said, drowning out the rising fear and guilt.

And with that, Christian disappeared with a giggling Ana behind him.

* * *

"So, like, where are we going?" Ana asked, struggling to intertwine her hand with Christian's.

"Stop that," Christian slapped Ana's hand away. "Undress and get in the shower."

"I'd rather do something, like, a little more active." Ana slurred, trying to make sense of her drunken sentences. Ana slowly trailed her hand up Christian's chest, earning a hard glare.

"Any other time, I would do so gladly." Christian grabbed Ana's traveling hand and pulled it away from his chest. "Anastasia, I'm only going to say this once, get in the shower, please."

Christian was losing his patience.

"Please, Christian. Can we, like, play?" Ana pouted, jutting her lower lip out to appear childish; and it certainly was, pathetic too.

Christian cursed the situation at hand and how Ana had been so _careless_ to go out drinking. Ana knew _exactly_ how much it bothered Christian. Christian growled beneath his breath.

"Anastasia, get in the shower, now!" Christian's tone was not one to be argued with as he pointed a stiff finger towards the bathroom and let Ana's arm go.

Ana pouted and walked to where she was commanded to be. Doing as she was asked, Ana began to undress: slipping her black pumps off first, then her jewelry. Only after scrabbling her hands up her back to get the zipper on her dress, did she stop.

"Like, oh my God. Christian," Ana whined, slightly stomping her feet on the floor for help.

"Would you like to try that again?" Christian arched an eyebrow, resuming his previous stance: hip cocked to the right and his arms crossed.

"Please, Christian," Ana asked again, refraining from stomping her foot again. Though, her whine hadn't improved much.

"Come here, Anastasia." Christian beckoned with his pointer finger. Ana, sluggishly, walked over to Christian, turning around so he could unzip her dress. Since it also seem to be, Ana wouldn't want to unhook her bra either. Shaking his head at her childish behavior, Christian unhooked her bra as well, pushing the straps off her shoulders.

Once the plum purple dress fell to the floor, as well as her bra, Ana stalled on her way to the bathroom.

Christian rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "Anastasia, you are being incredibly difficult. Please, get in the shower."

"But, Christian, I, like, don't want to. I'm tired." Ana whined, throwing her head back and moaning in the fact that she would have to apply effort.

"Christ, Ana, just get in the shower."

"Like, I don't want to, Christian."

"Anastasia,"

"Pleease," Ana whined, throwing her fists down.

"Anastasia, if you don't get into that shower, I will put you over my knee. Get. In. The. Shower."

"Noo," Ana whined and throwing herself onto the floor, sitting stubbornly and crossing her arms tiredly.

Growling, Christian threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine, then get into bed! Now, Anastasia,"

Satisfied with getting her way, Ana shuffled to stand up, crawling into bed and lying down. Before closing her tired, blue eyes, Christian thrust two tablets of Advil and a glass of water at her. "Drink,"

* * *

It was quiet in Escala. There wasn't much noise besides a few dishes being rustled in the kitchen by Ms. Jones. It was a peaceful silence overall, enough to add support to a sleeping maiden within Escala. The light was rich with the morning dawn, washing over the white bedroom with grace. A buttery yellow stained the white duvet, which was now covering a mop of brown curls and groggy, blue eyes.

"…Turn the light off…"

"I can't Ana."

Ana moaned, refusing to wake up to the bright sunlight filtering through the windows overlooking Seattle. Curling up beneath the duvet for warmth, she groaned. "…I need a shower…"

"That could have been avoided last night if you would have listened to me."

The duvet moved, wrinkling up to allow a tired face pop up. Ana squinted at the light, and she looked to the right to see Christian sitting in the chair, where he always sat when he was upset at Ana over something. His legs crossed at the ankles. He didn't look amused.

"…What happened last night…?" Ana asked while closing her eyes and yawning.

"Like, 'get in the fucking shower, Anastasia.'" Christian mocked. He raised an eyebrow and made a perfect voice to Ana's behavior the night before.

"Christian, that's not funny."

* * *

A/N: So...what did you think? Please comment on what you thought!


End file.
